Mew Mew power
by susanxoxo
Summary: What happens when Elliot falls in love with Zoey in mew mew power :O
1. Chapter 1

Mew mew power

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo the mew mews was doing there work untill.

Zoey where are you, shouted 's face turns angry as she walked up to him,ah Elliot CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSSY. Elliot looked at her shocked "Yah have you forgotten i'm your boss",Zoey then cut to reality "ah sorry Elliot" she apologies. Elliot smiles at her his eyes then traces her features. Her eyes,pink hair,then to her Elliot he thinks its like snow wonder how it would feel like on Elliot stop day dreaming looks every where hopes that no one did not saw, surprise Cornia caught him "well,well,well so you do like Zoey" Cornia thought. Cornia then looked at Renee an pokes her, con fussed Renee stop paying attention to Zoey and Elliot and turns to Cornia. Did you saw what i just saw Cornia whispers to Renee, Renee only nod as Cornia smiles. Renee walks up to Wesley who was in the kitchen she only knocks on the door,may i come in she ask."Sure" she heard his replies so she walked in,"Wesley i need to talk to you about some thing" said Renee,Wesley stop washing dishes and turns to her,yeah what is it he ask concern, I was paying attention to Elliot these days and i realizes that he may have a crush on Zoey. Wesley eyes lights up"so you know huh" he said he then looks down,Renee then stare at him"is there some thing wrong" Actually said Wesley,their is"Elliot crush on Zoey was suppose to be a secret" Wesley finish off."Hey i could keep a secret" said Renee as Wesley smiles great he replies just act like you dont know nothing because if every one find out Elliot would be very then left Renee in the kitchen as he walked up to his room,Renee soon walked off an meet up with the rest of the mew mews, but bounce up into Elliot. With an angry face that he was push away by Renee he shouted,HEY WATCH IT!,Renee just stare at him as Elliot sighed in defeat " what do you want if your wondering about your pay i told all of you i'll pay you next week Monday'.Elliot finished off 'Hi welcome to cafe mew mew" Elliot heard Zoey said he smiled at her from far an then pay his attention to Renee"Well". Sorry was all Renee said as she walked off Elliot just grumbled an goes into his office,in his office he takes out his phone first thing he saw is a picture of Zoey holding his legs as they were little miss those days and he was grate full that they met in the future once again. Later down the day when every one was cleaning at cafe Mew Mew,Cornia told every one that Elliot has a crush on her shocked Renee forgot to warn her not to do that. Elliot likes Zoeeyyy teases Kiki,Elliot heard that from his office and walked down stairs saying WHAT. Wesley turns to Renee asking her if she told them she shook her head no, WHO TELL YOU THAT, he shouted at Kiki as Kiki eyes started to water.I did said Cornia walking up to him, huh he likes me o.O said Zoey looking at Elliot. Elliot heard what she said and his face turn red. PREDsite Alert,Predisite Alert said Mini Mew. On It Shouted Zoey as she ran out side with the rest off the girls it looks like a huge Fly said Bridget. Lets go girls shouted oey as she and the girls Transformed "Mew,Mew style,Mew,Mew grace,Mew,Mew,Mew,power in your face said Zoey. I'll like to see you fight this said Dren. STRAWBERRY BELL shouted Zoey as she uses her power as the fly disappear, the rest of the girls looks at her,"HEY WE COULD OF AT LEAST HELP YOU " shouted Kiki, hehe sorry replies Zoey. Great job guys said Wesley as Elliot nod his head, Zoey then looks at Elliot and smiles,Elliot caught her smile and so happen to smile back she then ran up to him and kiss him on the cheek," i heard that some one has a crush on me' she then shows him monkey face. Yeah well its just a rumor Elliot then looks left for a minute an then turns to her and pulls her to him kissing her on the lips. "Its about Time" said Wesley.


	2. Chapter 2

Mew mew power

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo the mew mews was doing there work untill.

Zoey where are you, shouted 's face turns angry as she walked up to him,ah Elliot CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSSY. Elliot looked at her shocked "Yah have you forgotten i'm your boss",Zoey then cut to reality "ah sorry Elliot" she apologies. Elliot smiles at her his eyes then traces her features. Her eyes,pink hair,then to her Elliot he thinks its like snow wonder how it would feel like on Elliot stop day dreaming looks every where hopes that no one did not saw, surprise Cornia caught him "well,well,well so you do like Zoey" Cornia thought. Cornia then looked at Renee an pokes her, con fussed Renee stop paying attention to Zoey and Elliot and turns to Cornia. Did you saw what i just saw Cornia whispers to Renee, Renee only nod as Cornia smiles. Renee walks up to Wesley who was in the kitchen she only knocks on the door,may i come in she ask."Sure" she heard his replies so she walked in,"Wesley i need to talk to you about some thing" said Renee,Wesley stop washing dishes and turns to her,yeah what is it he ask concern, I was paying attention to Elliot these days and i realizes that he may have a crush on Zoey. Wesley eyes lights up"so you know huh" he said he then looks down,Renee then stare at him"is there some thing wrong" Actually said Wesley,their is"Elliot crush on Zoey was suppose to be a secret" Wesley finish off."Hey i could keep a secret" said Renee as Wesley smiles great he replies just act like you dont know nothing because if every one find out Elliot would be very then left Renee in the kitchen as he walked up to his room,Renee soon walked off an meet up with the rest of the mew mews, but bounce up into Elliot. With an angry face that he was push away by Renee he shouted,HEY WATCH IT!,Renee just stare at him as Elliot sighed in defeat " what do you want if your wondering about your pay i told all of you i'll pay you next week Monday'.Elliot finished off 'Hi welcome to cafe mew mew" Elliot heard Zoey said he smiled at her from far an then pay his attention to Renee"Well". Sorry was all Renee said as she walked off Elliot just grumbled an goes into his office,in his office he takes out his phone first thing he saw is a picture of Zoey holding his legs as they were little miss those days and he was grate full that they met in the future once again. Later down the day when every one was cleaning at cafe Mew Mew,Cornia told every one that Elliot has a crush on her shocked Renee forgot to warn her not to do that. Elliot likes Zoeeyyy teases Kiki,Elliot heard that from his office and walked down stairs saying WHAT. Wesley turns to Renee asking her if she told them she shook her head no, WHO TELL YOU THAT, he shouted at Kiki as Kiki eyes started to water.I did said Cornia walking up to him, huh he likes me o.O said Zoey looking at Elliot. Elliot heard what she said and his face turn red. PREDsite Alert,Predisite Alert said Mini Mew. On It Shouted Zoey as she ran out side with the rest off the girls it looks like a huge Fly said Bridget. Lets go girls shouted oey as she and the girls Transformed "Mew,Mew style,Mew,Mew grace,Mew,Mew,Mew,power in your face said Zoey. I'll like to see you fight this said Dren. STRAWBERRY BELL shouted Zoey as she uses her power as the fly disappear, the rest of the girls looks at her,"HEY WE COULD OF AT LEAST HELP YOU " shouted Kiki, hehe sorry replies Zoey. Great job guys said Wesley as Elliot nod his head, Zoey then looks at Elliot and smiles,Elliot caught her smile and so happen to smile back she then ran up to him and kiss him on the cheek," i heard that some one has a crush on me' she then shows him monkey face. Yeah well its just a rumor Elliot then looks left for a minute an then turns to her and pulls her to him kissing her on the lips. "Its about Time" said Wesley.


End file.
